Haven and Dean
by Lovesbiteskitty
Summary: My name is Haven im 21 and in the NXT i didnt know my life would change until the day i met the loveof my life
1. Chapter 1

My name is Haven Mae. I just turned 21 and I'm in the NXT. Today I have meet with Mr. MCMan. I'm so happy! Okay got dressed as soon as I woke up and got dressed that morning. I put on a white shirt and black leggings. Then out my blonde hair back in a pony tail. I didn't have to wear much makeup as my beauty came naturally. As I walked to my black hummer I suddenly got nervous. _ "You can do this"_ I said to myself as I got in my car.I took a deep breath and started driving.

chapter 1

As I pulled up to his office. All the Mcmans had a smile on their faces. I then had turned off my car and stepped out. I stepped into the building and they all were standing there. "Haven" Mr. Mcman came up to me shaking my hand. "Hello sir" I smiled at him friendly. "Why don't you come into my office?" He smiled. As he walked me to his office. It was nice inside there. Cozy and warm and had view. "So I would like to talk you about furthering you ceerer" he told me. "Oh wow" I smiled. "I've seen what you can pull off but you need some more training,boys!" He yelled calling out the room. Three men came in and mouth dropped. "Haven this is Roman, Seth and Dean" he told me. "These are my trainers?" I asked? "Is that a problem?" Dean asked. "No not all" I looked down. "Thanks for coming in" as we both stood up and shook hands. I smiled "no thank you sir".

"Okay so what you met the shield?" A.J laughed. "Never mind you don't understand" I told her. "Wish I could get a hold of Bre and tell her" I said. "Since their so why you just be their best friends!" She yelled stomping out the door. I tried stopping her but she wouldn't listen.

The next day I woke up late. I walked in and Dean and Seth were already training. "First rule! Never be late!" Dean yelled at me. "Yea you'll get fired right away" Seth didn't yelled at me. "Let's just get to work" I said. "Sassy" Dean joke around. After training my body hurt so bad. "Again" Dean said. "I hurt" I told him. "Another rule! Be tough, you have to put you body throughout toughest even if that means breaking" he smiled at me. "What's so funny?" I asked. "Nothing...now again" he said.

I got home and just wanted to cry. I was taken in a lot more than I thought. "You gonna be okay Summer Rea asked. I just went my room. I woke up the next morning and got ready to train. I was early and started by myself. Finally they showed up. "Look at the newbie getting training in" Roman laughed walking up to me. "Let's just get this over with okay?" I said. "Someone is crabby today" Seth laughed. "No someone just hurts" I shot a look a Dean. "That's what this does to you girly" Roman said.

"You got three weeks left of training" Dean said as he laid on the mat out of breath. "Great!" I said happily. "Now again" iaughed. "Hey, hey!" Dean said as I started getting him from behind. He got up and picked me up and started spinning in circles. "Okay! Out me down!" I laughed. "Say you're sorry" he said. I shook my head "no never!". Seth and Roman started laughing. "Help Seth!" I reached out for him. "You're all on your own miss Haven" he chuckled. He kept spinning me around. "Okay! I'm sorry" I laughed. He set me down as we both were laughing. "I guess that's it for today" Roman was walking out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

I waited at least ten minutes for A.j lee to come pick me up. Dean came out smiling "need a ride?" He asked walking up to me. "No...A.j should be coming" I told him. He crossed his arms "sure...well if she's not five more minutes you have no choice" he smiled. "Right and who's gonna make me?" I asked "right...walk it won't hurt me plus looks like you could use it" he struck at me. "Ass!" I told him. "Then get it" he the car. I knew I wasn't going to win. So I walked to over to his car and he unlocked it and I put my bag in the back seat. I sat in the back seat and he got in "you could've sat up front" he said. "No thanks!" I said. He faked smiles and shook his head and turned up his music in his car. I put in my head phones and just pretend he wasn't there. "Haven!" I heard yelling and I took out my ear buds. "Yes?" I asked. "You fuckin death?!" He asked. "If want me to" I said being a smart ass. "Keep talking and I'll make you walk the rest of the way" he told me.

We pulled up to my hotel and he walked me to the door. "Thanks" I said walking in the closing the door. I shook my head and Summer Rae was crying. "What's wrong?" I asked her. "Fandango left me!" She cried. "Oh my! Summer I'm so sorry..." I felt bad. I heard she knock on my door. "Coming!" I hollered. I walked up to the door and A.j lee was at the door. "Come in..." I said. "Get her out!" Summer Rea yelled. "Summer she's not your problem right now" I told her. "No! You people are!" Summer Rea said. "What happened you lose your lip stick?" A.j Lee joke. "Not the time or the place right now A.j!" I yelled at her. "Fine I'll just leave" she the door. "That's not what I meant!" I said. I couldn't deal with this I went room.

I woke next day tired as hell. But still went to train. "Where's Dean?" I asked. "His hotel...he got wasted last night and now he has a hang over so it's just us" Seth smiled. "Good" I laughed as Seth and I got into he ring. "Why you say that?" He asked confused. "Because he's annoying sometimes and just an ass" I told Seth. "Mmhhmm" he laughed. "What?"I asked as we started training. "I see the way you look at him Haven" Seth smiled. "I don't look at him in any way" I said. "Sure .name is also Sally" Seth laughed. "It could be" I laughed. Suddenly Dean stonewalling in like a zombie. I kind of laughed and Seth got me off guard. "Where's the party?" Dean asked. He turned to me "oh hey bitch" he chuckled. "Bitch?!" I hollered at him. He nodded and smiled "I didn't stutter did I? He asked. He was being such an ass. "No but you're sure slurring your words" I laughed. "I'll show you a slur!" He ran up to me and Seth pushed him back. "Dean no!" He yelled. "She wants to get mouthy?!" He was Pissed. Roman ran up to us grabbing Dean ans pinning him down. "Calm down!" He yelled. "Haven that's gonna be it for today" Seth said. "Okay" I said "do you need a ride home?" He asked. I nodded "she's fucking playing games!" Dean yelled. Seth and I walked out the door and I got in his car and sat in passenger seat.

I got to the hotel and went right to bed. It wasn't even soon when I heard a loud pound on my door. I jumped out of my bed as my heart was beating fast as a race car. I walked up to the door opened it. Dean was standing there with a beer in his hand. "Umm Dean?" I asked surprise. He just walked right in "nice hotel you got here" he chuckle. "What are you doing here?l I asked him. "Well I was drinking and thought of you" he started laughing. He walked up to me and got close. "How damn sexy you are" he chuckled almost falling over. "Dean you're drunk lay down" I told him. "Only if you lay with me" he smiled. "Sure just lay down" I told him. He laid down on the bed and I got the covers and went to the bathroom. When I came back he sound asleep. I smiled and took the sofa.

The next morning I woke up and he was gone. I got dressed and ready for training. I walked in and Dean didn't even look at me. It was like he was embarrassed. I got in the ring and everyone was quiet. "No training today...just talking" Seth said. I knew this day was coming. "You and Dean need to make up your minds your either friends or not...or more who knows?" Seth said."because yesterday was just not happening" Roman said. Dean smiled and shook his head remembering what happened. We talked for about the whole day hearing Seth and Roman go on and on. I went outside and Dean followed. "Stalk much?l I asked. "Listen I want to think you" Dean said. "Nothing I wouldn't have done for anyone else" I said. "Listen Haven I want to be friends...but you're making it difficult" he said. "How am I?l I yelled. "Cuz you you're sexy as hell and have a nice smile and laugh" he said. "I been being an ass cuz I want you Haven I want everything about you" he smiled. He shoved my back into the wall grabbing onto my sides. Then he clashed his lips into mine and I kissed him back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Weeks went on and Dean and i got closer and i was starting to fall for him. "You're very close" Dean said moving my hand down move. "Why is this so difficult?" I asked him. "Well it's not going to be easy" He laughed. I groaned and started to walk away "Where do you think you're going?" he wrapped his arms around me pulling to him. I giggled and we started wrestling around. Suddenly he was on top of me and pinned me down as he counted to three. "I win" he chuckled with a slight smile. We both were out of breath as he laid next to me and i rolled over on top of him and he smiled. "I like this view" he laughed. "You're a pervert" I laughed. "Oh but you like it" His voice got husky. "We could always take this to the bedroom" He smiled. "Or.." i suggest not wanting to take things to fast. I cared a lot about Dean and didn't want to mess things up. "or we could go get something to eat" he suggest. "I like that" I smiled.

we pulled up at Burger King and he smiled "You never said where at" he started laughing. "That"s fine" I told him. We order our food and ate. "what time do you want me to pick you up tomorrow?" Dean asked. "For?" o asked not realizing we had training again. He looked at me with a confused look. "training" he laughed. "OH yea! Duh!" i laughed. "OKay i need to take you home you need sleep' he smiled. 'yea, yea, yea" i told him. "Don't start with me Missy" he stuck his finger in my face like i was a little kid. i stuck my tongue out at him. "Do it again and I'll bite it off" he was getting mad at me so i stopped. "Im sorry" i told him. "It's fine' he stopped the car at my hotel and grabbed my face and kissed me hard. "Wanna come in?" i asked him smiling. "I would but really should be getting back" he told me. "Right" i went to get out of the car and he grabbed my arm. "It's not that i don't want to, Haven i really do..i just tomorrow is your last day of training and we need to get things fit in" he told me. I nodded and got out of the car and closed the door a tear almost fell down my face. he drove away and i went inside and Summer was gone again. I grabbed my phone out and called Bre. "Hey" i smiled _"Hey girl"_ she told me. "You wanna hang out tomorrow after i train?" i asked her. _"Sure thing i haven't seen you in forver1"_ she sounded thrilled.

The next day Seth and i were in the ring together and Dean watched us carefully. "So what you're gonna do is put your hand up then swtich over and rolled" he said. 'got it" i smiled and nodded. i did as he told and he smiled and Dean came closer to the ring. I was all sweaty and gross. It was getting dark outside.'Okay that the last of it" Seth smiled and got out of the ring. Dean got in the ring and started messing with me. "Wanna play?" he asked. "i can't im meeting Bre up with a couple of friends"i told him. "Well..fine" he got out of the ring. 'really are you going to pout?" i asked laughing. "Yes' he said getting his stuff and walking out the door and i was left there all by myself. When i got home i got in the shower and Bre was there. "ready?" she asked me. I nodded putting on my shoes.

The next day i had to meet with and i was scared. i hadn't seen him since the first day of meet Dean and Seth and Roman. I worked very had training and i hoped it paid off. as i walked into his office i got all shaky and my knees got weak. Dean and Seth were sitting in chairs already and that made me more shaky. This effected them also. "Nice to see you again Haven, please sit" he smiled at me. Dean winked at me and i smiled. Seth nudge Dean and shook his head. "Now Haven i hear you been doing amazingly well with your training and I'm glad it's come to an end now" he laughed. I looked at him confused "We want to put you in a match on smackdown up against Eva Marie" he smiled. I suddenly felt my heart beat fast. "Eva was really good and i had a chance to wrestle with her" i was so happy. Dean smiled as well as if he was just as happy as i was. "Now this will test to see how much you've been training" said. "Thank you so much!" i smiled. 'i"m sure you'll do great" he shook my hand as we all walked out together. we got in the parking lot. "This is amazing!" I told them. "YOu got your first match on smackdown Dean hugged me and then kissed me. "Let's go get a drink or something" Dean suggested. I nodded and smiled. I kissed him on the cheek and we got into his car.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Firday came by faster than I thought it would. Next thing I knew I was in the girls locker room getting suited up. Everything in my life lived up to this moment. Getting into WWE was my whole lifmornins now I got the chance to face Eva Marie. I walked up to the curtain as my theme music started playing I smiled and I started getting nervous a little. "From Phoenix Arizona making her way to the ring Haven" the ring announcer said as I sild into the ring. Eva laughed and pointed at me as she was much taller and tanned and a littler more built than I was. "This will be a piece of cake" Eva laughed. I got suddenly mad as the bell rang. Eva grabbed me right away and pulled me in the corner and started hitting left and rights. "One, two, three get here out!" The ref yelled. I sat in the corner as Eva smiled at me. She came running at me and I moved quick as she hit the steel pole. I crawled on the mat and the ref started counting as we both were on our backs. I got to my feet at four and ran up to Eva close linning her. Eva hit the mat hard and I grabbed her and knee her in the stomach. Then I tried pinning her and she kicked out at two. I got up and got on the top rope and landed on top of her and tried pinning her again. I started to get upset..this girl was impossible to pin. "Stupid!" I said out loud. Then Eva got some energy and got ran at me I turned around swinging my foot around hitting her face hard. She laid on the mat out like a light. I immediately got on top of her pinning her as the ref counted to three. "Yes!" I smiled and yelled. As I jumped up and down. Suddenly I was hit in the back of the head. Then I looked up and A.j Lee stood above me laughing.

"Does your head still hurt?" Dean asked me. I nodded as he brought me a glass of water. "I don't understand why she would do this?" I started to tear up. "Who knows..Haven she's crazy" he told me. "Yea...maybe" I took a deep breath and Dean came to my bed side and started kissing me. "Enough about her..." he chuckled getting on top of me. I started kissing him back. Things started getting heated as his hand up my shorts. I moan slipped between my lips and Dean chuckled. "You want this?" He asked. I nodded kissing him again. "Nope! You Guttenberg for it" he smiled. "Please?" I said weakly. "Oh come on, you can do better than that" he told me. "Dean please! I want you! I need you!" I begged him. He chuckled and me again. He suddenly was taking off his shirt. I bit down on my lip as he help me take off my shirt. Before I knew it we were both naked. "Ready?" He asked. I nodded kissing him passionately.

I woke up with Deans arms around me. He was still sleeping and he looked so cute. I didn't want to wake him so I just laid there. About a half hour later Dean took a deep breath. "Morning" he yawned. "good morning" I smiled turning around to face him. "you look so beautiful" he kissed me softly. "Let's go get ready for a work out" Dean smiled. I nodded and got dressed and when I got done I pulled up my golden blonde hair. "Damn you look sexy" Dean smiled kissing me passionately. "You not so bad your self" I looked into his sea blue eyes. "Come on let's get going" he smiled. We step out the hotel and went to the gym. "Haven!" Breaking bella came up to me hugging me. "Are you okay?" She asked. I nodded "I'm still here standing" I laughed. "Kick her ass" she laughed. "Oh I'll get her back" I laughed.

That next Monday was going to be fun. As I walked out and into the ring. I wanted A.j and I was going to call her out. The crowd was cheering and I could hear JBL talking now and then. When my music stopped a guy handed me a mic. The crowd fell quiet and all eyes were on me. "I want to say a few things" I spoke. "A.j lee was my best friend, what she did to me was sick!" I spoke louder as I got anger. "Now I know wha I crazy..." I was cut off by her music. This was about to go down. She approached the ring skipping. The man handed her a mic. I scowled at her with anger. "Do it Haven! I dare you to" she said coming closer. "You won't...because you're scared" she laughed. "I'm not scared of you!" I yelled at her. "oh please is that why last week you begged me to stop! to stop stomping on you're ugly face" she laughed. I got mad "if we're talking about ugly take a look in the mirror because who got dumped by Dolph ziggler" I laughed. Suddenly got grabbed my arm and was going to knee me but I twisted her around grabbing her by the hair and then throwing her over the ropes outside the ring. The crowd cheered as she hit the ground. Then my music started playing. I smiled big as I knew this was going to bed fun.


End file.
